Ben Drowned Part: 4
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: This is part: 4 to my "Ben Drowned" series! Please read the first three, so you won't be confused! Since Ben's disappeared with Link again, Malon, Saria, and Ruto go after Ben, to save Link! Can they do it? Or will Link forever be in Ben's grip? Read to find out! A possible part: 5 may be coming up! Please review positively on this! Thank you! Same with the others! Rated: T.


****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hello, everybody! It's me again! How y'all doing?! :D I'm great! Anyway, this is part: 4 to my **_**Ben Drowned **_**series! Please read the first three, so you won't be confuzzled! Please read and positively review! Thank you! I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**, **_**Ben Drowned**_**, or their characters! This is a one shot and the PoV's will be switching! So, here we go!**

**Ben**

**Drowned**

**Part: 4**

_**Summary**_

_Link entered Clock Town and it wasn't the same as it was before. He was tortured and tricks were played on him. It actually scared our ten-year-old hero to death! It turns out, it was somebody named "Ben", who tortured and tricked our young hero. Ben told Link to jump into the Laundry Pool, because it would take him back home. But it didn't... Ben drowned Link, then brought him to his home. Link's friends, Malon, Ruto, and Saria, went on a search for Link, only to find out from Ben that he's dead... Ben set the girls up with a challenge. The challenge was to defeat Hyrule's temples' Mini Bosses. The three girls did that successfully. When they thought Ben was going to revive Link and let him go, Ben revived Link, but disappeared with him... The girls went on another search for Link, while Ben was beating and torturing Link. Now, Ben has taken off with our little hero again... Where did Ben take Link? What will he do to Link? Will Link survive?..._

…

_**And, Now, the Continuation of the Story...**_

**Malon's PoV:**

I have no idea what to do... The girls and I have no idea where Ben has taken Link... But we can't give up! We can't! Right now, we're in the middle of Termina Field. Saria says, "Hey! I have an idea! How 'bout we separate! It'll make the search quicker!"

"That would be a great idea, Saria, but we're dealing with someone, no, something extremely powerful! We have no idea what could happen! So, separating isn't the greatest idea in the World..." I say.

"I guess you're right, Malon... But it wouldn't hurt to try! I'll go to Snowhead Mountain, while Ruto goes to Great Bay, and Malon goes to Romani Ranch. We'll all go to Ikana Canyon together! I have a bad feeling about that place... Ready?" Ruto and I nod. "Good. Let's go!" We separate and go to our places that Saria assigned for us...

**Link's PoV:**

It's dark... I have no idea where I am... I don't think I'll ever know where I am... I think that tape's around my eyes again... I still have that stupid handkerchief in my mouth and now I have shackles around my wrists, ankles, AND waist. But, don't get me wrong, I can still move my arms and legs, just like before. I guess this is another test to see if I remove the handkerchief or the tape. I definitely cannot remove these shackles... Ben's really got me now... I know if I disobey, I'll get hurt like never before... So, I'll just sit and wait for the girls to rescue me...

"Hello, dear Link." I hear someone say. "Are you comfortable in your new place? Well, you should be, because you're not leaving here for a _long_ time." I look up when I hear that voice. That's Ben's voice! "Well, of course it's _my_ voice. Who else would it be? Silly boy... No one's coming here to save you... No one." Yeah, you've already mentioned that before... "Don't get snarky with me, boy! Being snarky will get you nowhere!" I'm sorry... "Don't be sorry! Being sorry will get you nowhere, idiot! Now, how do you like the extra layers of duct tape over your eyes? How do you like the extra handkerchiefs in your mouth? How do you like being in shackles?" I give no answer. "Answer me!" I... I... "Yeah! You don't know what to say, do you?! Well, I'll make you say something! Come on, my servants!" I don't know what he told to "come on", but I know it can't be good... "Link, my dear, I know how much you fear spiders, and you stood up to them during your adventures, but there's nothing you can do to stand up to them now! Ha ha ha!"

**Ben's PoV:**

I call upon my spiders. They're big and black, about the size of my hand. They crawl, as fast as they can over to Link. There has to be a hundred spiders! Once they get over to Link, they attack him...

**Link's PoV:**

I sense that things are crawling toward me... I think those are spiders! I stand up, as fast as I can, and try to run to the corner of the room, but, with a shout, I fall down. I forgot about the shackles only letting me go so far... Suddenly, I feel spiders crawling all over me! They're everywhere on me! They're on my legs! They're on my body! My arms! My face! They're in my hair! They're everywhere! I scream my head off, I'm so scared... I try hitting myself, to get them off, and rolling over onto them, to try and crush them, but rolling onto them is just collecting more of them! Luckily, I have these handkerchiefs in my mouth, or else they'd probably be crawling in my mouth! Oh shit... I spoke too soon... Suddenly, the handkerchiefs disappear from my mouth! Spiders are attempting to crawl into it! I keep my mouth closed, so that they don't crawl into it... I continue screaming, but with my mouth closed...

Suddenly, I hear Ben retreat the spiders... Thank the Goddesses... "Heh heh heh... That was fun, wasn't it?"

"No..." I answer, shakily.

"No what?"

"No, Master..."

"That's better. I'll be back in a little bit... We'll have some more fun then... Oh, I almost forgot..." I hear Ben snap his fingers and the handkerchiefs appear around my mouth again... During that spider attack, I was actually thankful for these handkerchiefs being in my mouth... It's hard to scream with your mouth closed! "Toodaloo, Linky!" I hear Ben leave the room.

I'm shaking... I'm so scared... I still feel the spiders are crawling on me... I try smacking myself, only to remember that they're no longer on me... I burst into tears... What's going to happen to me next? I'm scared... I can't hide it... Ben knows that I am... I'm so scared... I can't hide it...

During my adventures in Hyrule, I'd see the odd small spider, but I'd either kill it or ignore it. Except for Skulltulas... Those things were freakishly huge! But I had to defeat them! Sometimes, defeating them was the only way to move on.

I cry myself to sleep. I have a nightmare...

_**Enter Nightmare...**_

_Spiders are chasing me! They're after me! Thousands of them! Thousands! I'm running, running for my life! I can't go anywhere, but straight! There are brick walls beside me! The ceiling is red and glowing, like a fire's burning on the ground somewhere! Suddenly, there's a dead end! And, below that dead end, is fire! I can't jump into the fire! It's not worth it! They're just spiders! I quickly turn around, only to see that the spiders are gaining on me! My eyes are widened with fear, when the thousands of spiders jump on me and knock me off the ledge! I scream and scream, until I land in the fire... I'm burning! I'm burning! I can feel myself... burning..._

_**Back in Reality...**_

I wake up, screaming, when I feel that I'm on fire again! "You're not supposed to sleep, fool!" That's Ben's voice! "Of course it's my voice, you idiot! You're not supposed to be sleeping! You're supposed to be wide awake for another two hours! And you can't go to the bathroom for four! That's for disobeying me back in Woodfall and it's for disobeying me now!" Don't worry, I don't plan on sleeping for awhile... But I do have to pee... "Well, that's just too bad! If you hadn't of disobeyed me, then you could be going to the bathroom right now! So, either hold it or go and be beaten! It's your choice!" I decide to let loose in my pants... I'm sorry, but I have to go... "You're the one that needs to be saying "sorry" to! Now, prepare to get beaten!" I sense Ben walking up to me at a brisk pace. Since I'm laying on my side, he kicks me in the stomach! He does that two more times! I already have a bruise there from the last ten or twelve times you've kicked me... "I don't care!" Ben shouts at me. I should have kept my mouth shut... Ben continues to kick me in the stomach! He does it five more times! I groan every time, because it hurts... Then, Ben grabs me by the hair and slams me against the wall. That hurt... He grabs me by my neck again with his other hand and squeezes it! I try clawing at him again, but I forgot that I have really short nails... "Ha ha ha! Dummy! There's nothing you can do! Aren't you forgetting? You have short nails now! So, you can't hurt me! Well, you couldn't before, but you definitely can't now! Ha ha ha! This is _your _fault, by the way, little Linky... If you would've just held it for another four hours, you wouldn't be in this mess now, would you?" That has to be a rhetorical question... "Answer me!" OK! OK! No, I wouldn't be... "Whose fault is this?!" Mine! "Should you have pissed yourself now or later?!" Later! "How later?!" Four hours later! "Now, you have a choice... Either I can tear out some of this lovely golden blonde hair of yours _or_ I can continue kicking you in the stomach! It's _your_ choice, Linky..." I want you to continue kicking me in the... in the stomach... "Aww... I was hoping you'd choose the other, but I know how much you love your golden blonde hair... Plus, the choice was yours... So..." Ben drops me back onto the floor and he kicks me in the stomach... Over and over... I swear he does it ten times... I hold in the yells that want to burst from my throat. I just moan and groan, that's all. "I want you to scream, dammit! Scream! You're disobeying me! Come on now! Scream!" I wait until-what I think is-the last kick to scream. Luckily, it was the last kick... I feel like I'm going to throw up... "Oh... You feel like you're going to throw up? Well, we can't have you choking on your own vomit now, can we?" I hear Ben snap his fingers and the handkerchiefs around my mouth are gone... "Now, if you're going to throw up, throw up! Come on! I don't have all day!" Suddenly, I vomit. I can't hold it in... I vomit two more times, then I lay on my back. I've never had such a bad upset stomach in all my life. "Now, stand up!"

"I can't..." I try to say.

"Do it!" I'm then, kicked in the side. I stand up. I hang on to the wall for support. "Face me!" I turn around, so that I'm facing Ben. I'm pretty sure I'm facing forward. I just face where I hear Ben's voice coming from... I sense Ben coming closer to me. I hear chains jingling. I feel that I'm a bit looser. Although, I still have the shackles around my wrists, ankles, and waist. I feel the chains are being pulled. "Walk." Ben says, sternly. Ben pulls the chains hard, which makes me stumble, but I keep my balance and I obediently walk.

Ben pulls me to somewhere and we stop. "Where are we?" I ask.

"In your worst nightmare!" Ben says, evilly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, nervously. I am nervous.

"I mean that we're in a room full of your worst nightmare!" Ben sounds so evil. I know this can't be good... Suddenly, I hear moaning. Oh no... That moaning sounds like it's coming from... ReDeads...

**Saria's PoV:**

Right now, I'm in the Mountain Village. I've looked all around this village, but I can't see anyone. I can't see Link or Ben either. I head to the Goron Village, where the Gorons used to roam. I look all around there, just to see nothing... I look inside and outside the village, but I still see nothing... I head over to the edge of the outside of the Goron Village. There, I see a small place out in the distance. But there's no ground for me to step on to... Hmm... Maybe Ben's Hideout's over there... But, how do I get over there? I cautiously place my foot on the open air, just to feel ground under my foot. I gasp when I find out that there's ground underneath my foot. I cautiously place my other foot on the invisible ground. Now, how do I know where the platforms are, so that I don't fall to my death? Man, I wish the girls were with me... Well, I guess I _could_ go get them or telepathically call Ruto... But I want to keep looking here... I don't want to leave! So, I just have to follow my instincts! My instincts tell me to jump to the right, but not fully to the right. My instincts then tell me to jump to the left, but not fully to the left. They tell me to jump, not fully to the right, again. Again, not fully to the left. It's like a pattern...

Finally, I make it to the small place and I head inside. What I find is nothing but a lone treasure chest. I open up the treasure chest, only to find an interesting-looking magnifying glass... Hmm... That's strange... I hold the magnifying glass up to my eyes, only to see a large Skulltula, that wasn't there before... Hmm... I've heard about an item like this! This has to be the Lens of Truth! Maybe this can come in handy! I should leave now. There's nobody in here. And I leave this place...

**Link's PoV:**

"These... These are ReDeads!" I say, scared.

"That's right, my dear Linky. I know how you're deathly afraid of ReDeads! So, I thought you'd love a room full of them!" Suddenly, I'm pushed into-what seems like-a pit! I scream and scream until I land. I sense that the ReDeads are coming closer and closer to me... I hear their moaning get louder and louder... I'm too terrified to even scream. I lay still. I don't move a muscle. My breath is paused. Then, I hear the most terrifying scream ever... The ReDead scream. It's so terrifying, I paralyze myself. I don't think I'm more terrified of anything. Well, except Ben.

The ReDeads keep screaming and screaming, getting closer and closer to me. It's irritating and frightening, that scream... Their screaming is going right through me! I can't show any reaction, though... I can't let them hurt me... Oh Goddesses! They're on me! They're attacking me! "HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" I scream. I'm deathly terrified. The ReDeads are picking at my skin, my hair, my clothes... I can't stop my sobbing. They can't stop their moaning. I can't stop my screaming. They can't stop their screaming.

**Ben's PoV:**

Ha ha ha! I know how much little Linky's afraid of ReDeads! Heck, even _those _things give _me _the creeps! Ha ha ha! It's so much fun, watching Link be terrified! I can't believe _he's_ the Hero of Time! What _were_ the Goddesses thinking?! It is to laugh! I can tell which scream is Link's. His is a distinctive scream. One that I can point out anywhere. His sounds childish, full of fear, and ready to burst out crying, if not already crying. I can't believe that the "Hero of Time" screams like a frightened little girl! Ha ha ha! "Heh heh heh... Alright! Time's up, ReDeads!"

**Link's PoV:**

Suddenly, the ReDeads get off of me. I sense that they're backing away from me... I'm violently shaking. I have tears pouring out of my eyes, but they're just soaking into the duct tape... "Ha ha ha! Was that fun or what, Linky?" I don't answer him. I sense that he's beside me. "Aww. Now you're all pale." I'm breathing heavily. More tears pour out of my eyes, as I begin crying. "Aww. Baby, it's OK." Ben says to me. "Let's take a break for a little while, shall we?" He starts petting my golden blonde hair. "Come on now. Let's go back to your room."

Ben tries to sit me up. "Don't you fucking touch me!" I say. I'm so scared right now. I don't trust Ben...

"Why don't you trust me, darling?" Ben asks me.

"Why do you think, you fucking psychopath?!"

"Aww. Is it because I scared you with the spiders and the ReDeads?" Ben's trying to sound sympathetic... But I don't trust him!

"Yes! It's because you scared the crap out of me with the spiders and the ReDeads!" Isn't it obvious?

"Don't get snarky with me!" Ben gives me a quick slap on the face. I don't react. "Now, come on! Let's go back to your room! I'll feed you!"

"I'm not hungry." I say, sternly.

"Do you want to get beaten again?"

"No." I've actually had enough of the beating.

"Well then, you'll eat. And I don't care if you've had enough of the beating! You're going to get beaten again! Do you understand me?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Master." Oh Goddesses, I wonder what's for lunch or supper, or whatever...

"It's a surprise what's for lunch! Heh heh heh..." Ben picks me up, off of the floor and holds me in his arms. I struggle to break free, but I have no luck. Then, we disappear. When we reappeared again, Ben tosses me onto the floor. "Sit back against the wall!"

"Why should I?!" I ask. Yes, I'm being snarky.

"Because I ordered you to! So, do it! NOW!" I slide back, so that I'm now against the wall. "Now, stay there! Don't do any funny business! Or else, I'll have to chain you to the wall again... I'm always watching you, Linky... Always." And I hear Ben leave the room.

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

"Soup's on!" Ben says, as he enters the room. Boy, do I ever wish it was soup... But I know it's not.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'll tell you as soon as you bite into it." I gulp. Is it better to know or not to know? Aye, aye, aye... Ben sets the food down in front of me. "Go on, take a bite." he says. "By the way, you don't have an eating utensil. You'll never get one. Ever." I prefer to eat with an eating utensil, but if Ben says that I can't have one, so be it.

I place my hand in front of me. I feel around for the "food". I know it's not real food... Then, my hand touches something that feels slimy and gross! I take a little bit of it. Oh no... It's not... what I think it is, is it?... I think it's a slug! He's feeding me slugs! "I can't... eat this..." I say. I'm about ready to throw up.

"If you don't, you'll get beaten again." Alright. I don't want to get beaten, so I proceed to put the slug in my mouth. I try to pretend that it's escargots, but it doesn't do any good... The taste is absolutely terrible! They taste (not that I know what they taste like) extremely bitter and slimy at the same time. Obviously, they'd be slimy, but I wasn't expecting them to be bitter...

"Umm... These are... dead, right?" I know that I'm going to be sick.

"Yes, Link." Ben answers. He actually didn't sound mean or pretend to be nice when he said that. It sounded... normal... It sounded nice. "I can't be mean all the time, can I?" Is that a rhetorical question? "Answer me."

"You're acting nicer right now, so my guess is... no?..."

"Correct." I continue to eat the slugs, slowly. Each one more bitter and slimier than the last. After about twenty minutes of slug-eating torture, which, by the way, seemed like forever, I hold my stomach, holding in the vomit that wants to escape from my body. "Were they good?"

"Umm... No..." I'm about to barf. OK, I can't hold it in anymore... I upchuck what I just ate. Well, if I was going to throw it up anyway, I wouldn't have had the torture of eating it...

"Oh no. Look what you did," I can't, I have tape over my eyes... "Don't get snarky with me, bonehead! You threw up your lunch! Nice going! You're not getting anything until tomorrow! You get no supper!" Good! "Don't back-talk me, boy!" And he smacks me on the side of my head. I bow my head. I try to hold back the tears that want to burst from my eyes, but I can't. They come out anyway. "Aww. Does little Linky have an upset tummy? Does little Linky want Benny to rub it better?"

"No! Leave me alone!" I shout.

"Watch your mouth, boy!" He smacks the side of my head again. "You're pitiful!" he whispers. "I would make you eat that vomit, but that would be a waste of time, because you'd just throw it back up anyway."

"Please, don't hurt me..." I say. I speak in the quietest voice.

"Aww. Am I scaring you that bad? Hm?"

"Yes..." I say, quietly.

"Aww. Well, I'll leave you alone then. I'll bring you something to drink."

"I'm not thirsty..." I keep speaking quietly. I'm scared of what Ben's going to do...

"You'll drink it." he says, firmly, as he stands up. I hear Ben leave the room.

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Ben returns. He walks up to me and sets something down in front of me. "Here's your water." Ben says.

"It's not... toilet water, is it?..." I ask. That's one of the last things I want to drink. __

"Of course not, sweetie."

"What is it then?" If it's not toilet water, then what is it?

"It's water. I'm being nice and actually giving you some water."

"Really?" I'm shocked.

"Yeah. Drink it." I do what Ben says, and grab the cup of water. I cautiously sip it, because I'm not too sure if Ben's telling the truth. Turns out, it is water! Wow... I can't believe that it's actually water! Crisp, cool, clean water! Wait a minute... Something doesn't feel right... I feel... dizzy... What did he do to me?! I fall back against the wall, unconscious...

**Ben's PoV:**

Ha ha ha! That's what he gets if he back-talks me! I'm letting him go off easy, this time... He will not barf up his food again! And, if he does, he'll get the beating of his life! When he wakes up, oh boy... I'll have him begging for mercy! Just you wait, Linky... Just you wait...

**Malon's PoV:**

I'm at Romani Ranch. I wish that I could meet Romani... That would be so cool! Well, I'm looking everywhere for any sign of Link or Ben, but there's nothing... I look inside the house... I look inside the barn... I look at the Doggy Racetrack... And I look at the chicken place... But still, nothing... I might as well leave... Hey, wait a minute! How come I didn't notice this before?! Epona! She's trapped behind this fence at this house! I didn't know it was her! I have to get her out!

I sing _Epona's Song_, hoping that Epona will come out, crashing through the fence. It was successful! As soon as Epona's through the fence, she nuzzles my face. I bet that Romani brought her here. Maybe Epona thought that Romani was me... Oh well. It doesn't matter. As long as I have Epona, I'm OK.

I leave Romani Ranch on Epona. Epona will be of use to us! Just what is Ben planning? Well, as soon as we're close to his hideout, we'll know. We'll know...

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up. It's still dark. I feel... wet... I feel around. I think it's just the water I spilled when I went unconscious... Am I even in the same room? I feel the handkerchiefs over my mouth again. Dear Goddesses, what's Ben going to do? "So, you're awake, are you?" I jump when Ben says that. I know that's Ben. I mean, who else could it be?

"Ben, let me go... Please, let me go..." I try to say. I don't know why I'm trying to say that, though...

"Why should I, hm? You're my treasure and I'm keeping you here. Possibly forever." I'm scared. Very scared. I don't want to be here. "Too bad! You are! Deal with it!" I sense Ben walking up to me. What's he going to do? I'm scared. "Come with me!" he orders, as he yanks on my right arm. He pulls me up. He pulls me to a place unknown. The chains are dragging behind me, as I'm being pulled to the place unknown...

I'm pulled for a few minutes, until we stop. "Where are we?" I try to ask, but I forgot that the handkerchiefs are around my mouth.

"You'll see!" Ben says, evilly, as he pushes me. I fall again, screaming. A few seconds later, I land on the ground. I guess I'm in a pit. The floor's... all dirt... I try to lift up the layers of tape around my eyes, but I hear Ben shout, "Don't. Touch. The. Tape!" OK! OK! I won't touch the tape! I stay on my hands and knees, waiting for what ever Ben has planned for me next... Suddenly, I'm grabbed by my right foot! I turn my head around in a panic. But, of course, I can't see anything. I try to shake my foot to get-what ever has my foot in its grip-to let go. I manage to sit on my bottom and I try to smack what ever has my foot. What I'm smacking feels... slimy... The grip tightens around my foot, when my arms and other foot are grabbed by sliminess. Something else slams me down on the ground and holds me there by my chest. I'm scared. What's going to happen? I struggle to break free, but I can't. Suddenly, more sliminess is feeling my face, my hair, my arms, my legs... My entire body! What is this?!

I try to hold in the scream that wants to burst from my throat, but I have no luck... A muffled scream bursts from my throat. I hear noises, like ghosts, making the creepiest noises... I keep struggling and struggling to break free, but I can't! I just can't! More sliminess touches me! I feel all slimy and sticky! What is this?! Help me! I feel the handkerchiefs being pulled down from my mouth. The sliminess did that! I keep struggling and struggling, but no luck! "Help! Somebody! Help me!" I scream. I feel like I'm covered in slime! The sliminess is now touching my mouth! Inside and out! I try not to taste it, but I can't help it, when they're touching my tongue! They're slimy and overly salty and sour tasting! I can't stand it! I scream my loudest, but they don't stop! They just keep on going! I sob, but they don't stop! "BEN! MAKE IT STOP!"

"No! Ha ha ha!" I hear him shout down at me. Suddenly, I feel a presence in front of my face. I know it's a face because it's breathing. Hot breath is being breathed into my face. I keep my mouth closed, so that the sliminess can't go in my mouth anymore. All of these are hands touching me! Slimy hands! Suddenly, the hands pull my mouth open. I struggle to break free of all these slimy hands, but I have no luck... I scream again, when hot breath is breathed right into my mouth... Suddenly, I lose consciousness...

**Ruto's PoV:**

Right now, I'm at Great Bay. I'm sure my twin lives here, since she's a Zora. Well, used to live here... Everybody in all of Termina are gone... I wish I could meet my twin, but that's the least of my worries... Right now, Link's all that matters. I'm at the Great Bay Coast. I saw on a sign that said "Great Bay Coast". So, that's how I know that this is the Great Bay Coast. I look all around this coast, but I see nothing... I head to a tunnel, and beside the tunnel, it says "Zora Cape". Hmm... I guess this is where the Zoras used to reside. I'll head there. So, I head to the Zora Cape and I see the Zora Hall out in the ocean. "I'll see if Link and Ben are there." I say to myself. So, I decide to swim out to the Zora Hall.

Once I'm out at Zora Hall, I climb onto the dry land of the Zora Hall. My instincts tell me to look down at the water. When I do, I see that there are double doors under the water. They're on the island that's right in front of me.

I call Saria in my head and I say, _"Saria, I think I've got something here..."_

"_What?"_ she responds.

"_There's a set of double doors on an island. These double doors are underwater. Come on, get Malon and come here, to Great Bay. I'm out at Zora Hall. You'll find me."_

"_Okay."_ And we break the connection...

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up. It's still dark. I have no idea where I am. The last things I remember are slimy hands touching my entire body and screaming my head off. I think I'm still laying on the dirt floor that I was laying on when the slime attack happened. I try to sit up, but I feel very slimy and sticky. I bet some of the dirt from the dirt floor's just stuck to me. What were those slimy hands anyway? I want answers. "Those, Link, were the hands of Dead Hand."

"What? Dead Hand? That's the Boss I beat in the well in Hyrule and the Mini Boss from the Shadow Temple back in Hyrule..."

"Yes, Link... That was Dead Hand. I didn't mention that you fear Dead Hands, too. So, I thought I'd hear you scream like a little girl again by making a Dead Hand attack you."

"I'm all sticky now..." I say. I'm disgusted.

"I know. Now, stand up. You're coming with me."

"I don't know where I'm going... I'm blinded with tape, remember?"

"I didn't ask you to walk. I just said "stand up". So, do it! And don't back-talk me, boy!" I get up, off of the ground. I'm then, pulled by my chains. We keep walking and walking. My boots are squeaking on the floor because of the slime... It seems like forever before we stop. "Stand still and don't move." I do just what Ben says... I stand still and don't move. I hear Ben walk away from me. I'm so tempted to run right now, but I don't want to get into more trouble than I already am in... Plus, Ben knows that I'm thinking of running, so he'll just catch me anyway...

The next thing I know, I'm up-side-down! "Hey! What are you doing?!" I shout.

"Playing with you." Ben answers, like what he said was totally normal. I try to reach to untie the rope or what ever is around my ankles, so that I can get down, but Ben shouts, "Don't touch it!" OK! OK! I won't touch it! I sense that Ben's right up to me now. He grabs the front of my tunic and pulls me closer. He says, "This is where the real beating begins." He sounds so evil... I gulp. I'm scared for this... Ben lets go of my tunic and backs away from me. Suddenly, a sharp pain whips across my face! I yell in pain. What was that?! A sharp pain whips across my chest, my back, my arm, my other arm, my leg, and my other leg. I cry out in pain every time. I think that's a whip! "That's correct, little Linky!" Ben continues to whip me on my back, my chest, my arms, and my legs. He leaves my face alone. He only whipped it once. That's a good thing. I don't stop crying out. After multiple whips on my legs, multiple whips on my arms, multiple whips on my chest, and multiple whips on my back, Ben stops. I know that I'm bleeding badly. I'm crying. Very hard. I sense Ben coming closer to me. He grabs the front of my now-covered in blood and torn-tunic and pulls me closer. He says, "So, did you like it?"

"No..." I try to say. I'm crying so hard.

"Aww. Well, I'm still not done with you yet." Ben lets go of me and walks away. I feel myself being turned around and pulled. I feel like I'm up against a wall now. Being spun around and pulled was all automatic. I think Ben's controlling a machine or something... It's not everyday I see a machine... Well, I can't actually see it now, but you know what I mean... Suddenly, my arms are grabbed and slammed against the wall. The shackles around my wrists are being attached to the wall. Same with the shackles around my ankles. My blood's rushing to my head... I'm starting to feel a little dizzy... All of a sudden, I'm spinning around in a circle! Well, at least I won't have to worry about the blood rushing to my head anymore... I just have to worry about being sick! Luckily, I'm spinning at a medium speed... Not too fast, not too slow... Just in the middle... Something just missed my head! Oh! Something just missed my private area! What's he doing?! "I'm shooting at you with arrows! Don't worry, I won't actually hit you!" Oh... Okay...

Ben continues to shoot arrows at me. He's missed my arms, he's missed my legs, he's missed my body. He's even missed my head and private area again! I guess he's just doing it for the thrill and to make me sick... Finally, I stop spinning. Luckily, I'm not left up-side-down... Ben comes over and pulls the shackles off of the spinning part of the wall. As soon as he did that, he lets me fall to the floor. I feel so sick to my stomach right now... I feel dizzy, like I'm about to pass out... I eventually hurl onto the floor. I do it four times until I stop. I eventually pass out on the floor, right in my own vomit...

**Ben's PoV:**

I grab on to the unconscious Link and fling him over my shoulder. I then, carry him to his room and chain him to the wall like he was before. Then, I leave the room. I'm waiting for him to wake up, so that we can have some more fun...

**Ruto's PoV:**

I see Malon and Saria on a horse. Wait, I think I've seen that horse before... What was that horse's name again? Ebona?... Elona?... Epona?... Yeah, I think it's "Epona"... Where did they get her? Malon, Saria, and Epona are on the shore. I jump into the water and wave at them, so that they can see me. They wave back at me and get off Epona. Saria and Malon jump into the water and start swimming my way. Once they get to me, Saria says, "Hey. Malon found Epona at Romani Ranch. She was a great help to us. She got us here faster. So, where are these double doors?"

I show the other girls the set of double doors that are underwater. "I'll go under and see if I can get it open. You girls stay up here." I say. I'm the only one out of the three of us that can actually go underwater.

Saria says, "OK." And I make my dive underwater...

**Link's PoV:**

I'm kicked in my groin and "wake up" is shouted at me. I weakly open my eyes, but that doesn't do any good when I have tape over them... "Those little bitches are coming after you! I can't let them get you! Come on! You're coming with me!" Ben unchains me from the wall and grabs the front collar of my tunic. He then, throws me over his shoulder. I'm kicking, screaming, and punching Ben's back, but he doesn't seem to be effected by it at all... "Shut up! Stop screaming! And stop kicking and punching me!" I do what he says, but I start crying. Ben stops in a room and flops me down on a soft surface. I think it's a... bed... It might be Ben's bed... "That is correct, you little shit!" Whoa... That was uncalled for! "Shut up!" And Ben slaps me across the face. I didn't say anything! Then, I hear him snap his fingers and I feel chains across the upper part of my body. I should have said something, though, because Ben pulls the handkerchiefs over my mouth again. He makes sure they're securely in my mouth, like always... "Now, I'm gonna show your little girl friends that if they come for you, they'll be sorry!"

I'm scared. Very scared. Not for me, but for the girls. What's Ben going to do to them? Gosh, I wish they hadn't of come for me...

**Malon's PoV:**

"Hey, wait a minute, Saria! I just thought of something!" I say. I'm excited. I hope my idea works!

"What did you think of, Malon?" Saria is curious.

"Maybe Ben's weakness is water! Maybe, somehow, we can drown him!" Saria's eyes widen. I think she likes my idea!

"You know, Malon... I think you may have something here..." Really? Is she serious? "It makes sense! He kills Link the very same way he died! That's brilliant, Malon! Brilliant! Ben's not human... He's a spirit!" Saria starts shaking me, while saying, excitedly, "Malon! You're a genius!" Am I really?

"Am I really?" I ask.

"Yeah! Of course you are!" she answers, excitedly. She's really excited about my idea! That's great! I'm just wondering... How do we get Ben to drown again?...

Suddenly, I hear a voice. The voice says, "Welcome, girls! Please, come on in! Make yourself at home!" That's Ben!

Saria and I jump down from the dry land of the Zora Hall. We take a long, deep breath and head down under the water. Ruto's still trying to open the double doors... Either she didn't hear Ben or she's trying to get in to make herself at home... Either way, she's still trying to open the double doors... All of a sudden, the double doors open automatically... That's weird... That had to have been Ben...

Ruto heads in through the opened double doors, and Saria and I follow her immediately. Once we're inside, the double doors slam shut and the water runs out of the room. Good, because I was starting to run out of air! I'm sure Saria was, too! Of course we don't have to worry about Ruto! She's a fish! When the water drains, we fall to the floor, which, of course, hurts.

We run through the hall with no stops! We have to get to Link to save him! "Now, listen up, girls! I have Link here with me," Well, duh... "I won't let you save him! I _can't _let you save him! So, what I'll do is make it impossible for you to get to him!"

"Nothing's impossible, Ben! We'll beat you!" I shout. Seriously, we will.

"Well, we'll just see about that! Heh heh heh..." Ben always sounds so evil!

Suddenly, long spikes appear through the walls and they start coming toward us! We're screwed... We're seriously, seriously screwed... Wait, no, we're not! We're stronger than Ben! We CAN beat him! He CAN'T beat us! I see Saria and Ruto using their Sage powers to try and keep the spiked walls away from us. They can only do that for so long! I wish there was something I could do... If Link was in this situation right now, what would he do?... I think he would use his Megaton Hammer to shove the spikes back into the walls. Maybe even shove the walls back! But we don't have the Megaton Hammer right now... Hmm... What can we use? Hey! That's it! "Saria!"

"What?!" she calls over her shoulder.

"I have an idea!"

"What is it?!" She sounds frustrated, strained, angered, and scared.

"I think that you can call the Sages! Surely Darunia could do something about this!"

"Malon! Only Zelda can call the Sages!" Saria calls over her shoulder.

"Can't you contact Zelda by playing your ocarina?! I'm sure she'll answer and call the Sages to help us!"

"You know what, Malon... I can! I can do that! It might take a few minutes! Let's just hope that these walls don't crush us until then!"

"Don't worry, Saria! I got this!" Ruto calls over her shoulder.

"OK! I'll contact Zelda now!" Saria quits using her Sage powers on the spiked walls. She pulls out her Fairy Ocarina and plays a song that I've never heard before... I don't think I have anyway...

"Hey! Ruto!" I holler to the Zora Princess.

"Yeah?!" she hollers, but continues to face the spiked walls.

"Do you know that song that Saria's playing?!"

"Yeah! It's _Zelda's Lullaby_!"

"Oh!" I thought I heard it before, but I wasn't too sure...

**Saria's PoV:**

I play _Zelda's Lullaby_. I then, hear the Princess's voice in my head:

"_Saria? Saria, is that you?" _

"_Yes, your Highness, it's me..."_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_It's Link... An evil spirit tortured and kidnapped him. Ruto, Malon, and I are doing our best to save him! But, right now, we're in trouble! These spiky walls are closing in on us and we need help! Can you call the Sages?"_

"_Yes! I sure can! Hang in there for a few more minutes!"_

"_OK! Thanks!" _And the connection broke...

_**Back in Hyrule...**_

**Zelda's PoV:**

"Four Sages, I call out to you! I need your assistance! I need your assistance to save Malon, Saria, and Ruto! Also, help them on their quest to save our Hero of Time, Link!" I call.

"_We hear your call, Leader of the Sages. Us Sages will assist our fellow Sages and their friend. Us Sages will help them save our hero." _says Rauru, the Sage of Light.

"Thanks, Rauru! I'll assist our fellow Sages and their friend, too!" I say. Well, I am a Sage, aren't I? I need to help my fellow Sages and their friend. I need to help the Hero of Time, who's in distress...

**Rauru's PoV:**

"Three Sages, let's assist our fellow Sages in their predicament. Let's save the Hero of Time!" I say.

"_Alright!" _says Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit.

"_Let's save them!" _says Impa, the Sage of Shadow.

"_Let's help our fellow Sages and my Sworn Brother!" _says Darunia, the Sage of Fire.

"Great! Let's do this!" I say, determined. We're all in the Temple of Light. We all glow and disappear. A few seconds later, we appear in the place, where our troubled fellow Sages are. "Hey! Saria! Ruto! Malon! I heard you guys are in some sort of predicament! We're here to help!"

"Yeah! We're in trouble! These walls are trying to crush us!" Saria shouts over her shoulder. "I contacted Zelda!"

"Yep! She did!" says a new, but familiar voice. Ruto and Saria look over their shoulders, while Malon and us Sages turn around to see the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

"Let's do this!" says Darunia, determinately. Darunia punches one of the spiked walls as hard as he could. Then, he did the same thing with the opposite spiked wall. The walls are no longer moving in on us! They're punched out!

"Way to go, Darunia!" cheered Saria, the Sage of Forest.

"Yeah! Way to go!" cheered Princess Ruto, the Sage of Water.

"Thanks, girls! Now, where were we?" says Darunia.

"We were saving Link from Ben's clutches." Saria answers.

"That's right. Let's go then!" And we all run through the long hall. Hopefully, we find our Hero of Time, Link, soon...

**Malon's PoV:**

We continue through the hall of Ben's Hideout. "Ruto! Saria! Malon! You weren't supposed to call the other Sages! Now, things will be even harder for you! And, just for calling the other Sages, Link will have to suffer the consequences! Ha ha ha!" Ben's voice said, evilly. Oh no! What did we do?!

**Link's PoV:**

I hear Ben walk up to me. I heard what he said to the girls and the Sages. I wish they wouldn't have called the Sages... They can get hurt! Especially Zelda! "So, your little friends decided to call the Sages! Heh heh heh... That was a pretty _dumb _idea! Ha ha ha! You'll have to suffer for what _they_ did to you! Ha ha ha!"

Ben punches me in the face. I'm trying to say, "No... No... No..." But the handkerchiefs are preventing me from speaking clearly, though...

"Aww... Is the little hero... scared?" He's getting scary... "Well, that's just too bad!" Suddenly, I feel like I'm being electrocuted! I think I'm actually being electrocuted! The pain's burning throughout my entire body! I scream a muffled scream, because it hurts so bad. I'm sure the girls and the Sages can hear me... I'm sure they're scared to death! Probably even more scared than I am! "Oh? You really think that the girls and the Sages are more scared than you? Huh. Well, soon, that won't be the case!" All of a sudden, I feel like I'm on fire! It feels like it's burning to my bones! I know I'm not actually on fire, though. I scream a muffled scream. Oh no... Ben grabs on to my hair and pulls, which hurts. "Now, little boy, you have a choice... I can either tear out some of this lovely golden blonde hair of yours OR I can hurt your little girl friends and the Sages?! What will it be? Answer me!" My hair! You can tear out some of my hair! "That's what I thought! Heh heh heh..." I love my hair dearly. A lot of people do! But I can't let the girls and the Sages get hurt because of my choosing of Ben not to pull out some of my hair! Ben pulls out a few strands of my hair... It hurts, but I can live with it. I couldn't let the girls and the Sages get hurt now, can I? Of course not! After Ben finishes tearing out some of my lovely hair, he says, "This is what you get for the girls calling the Sages! I got your hair right in my hand right now, in front of your face! I can easily tear out more! I won't, though. If the girls and the Sages misbehave, then I might have to! Got it?" I nod. "Good."

I don't know how I'm feeling it, but I'm feeling it... I think Ben's sprinkling my hair onto my stomach... Goddesses, I don't want to be in this mess anymore! I want out! Please, help me! Please let the girls and the Sages save me! Please! Please...

**Saria's PoV:**

We all heard Link scream... It pained me to hear it... I'm sure it pained all of us! His screams sounded muffled, though...

We continue through the hall. It's taking forever! Suddenly, a wall of fire appears! "Ha ha ha, girls and Sages! You'll never get passed this fiery wall! Never! Ha ha ha!" That was Ben's voice again!

"What are we gonna do now?" I whine.

"I don't know, little Saria... I don't know..." says the Sage of Shadow. She has no idea what to do either...

"Wait a minute! I may have an idea!" It startled us all that the Sage of Fire said that so suddenly.

"Shoot, Darunia..." the Sage of Spirit says, impatiently.

"Well, I was thinking, if I could roll through that fire wall, surely you all can roll through that fire wall with me!"

"I don't understand, Darunia..." Nabooru says. She sounds confused. I think we all are...

"What I mean is," Darunia sighs. "I can roll through that fire wall and have one of you huddled up inside me. So, when I roll, you'll be safe."

"That's a great idea, Darunia!" Impa says, excitedly.

"Yeah! That is a great idea!" I say, happily. All of the other Sages and Malon agree.

Darunia holds on to Nabooru tightly. "Ready?" he asks her.

"Ready," she answers. And Darunia curls up with Nabooru and rolls through the fire wall. We all cheer as Darunia uncurls himself, to reveal an unharmed Nabooru.

He did that with all of us. We all successfully made it to the other side of the fire wall!

**Link's PoV:**

"No! No! They passed the fire wall! That's just going to make Link pay more!" I hear Ben say. I hear Ben angrily walk up to me. He grabs me by my neck and squeezes it! I can't breathe! "You'll have to pay for what your so-called "friends" did to you!" And, harder than ever, Ben slaps me across the face, which makes me do a muffled yelp in pain. Ben grabs on to my hair again and says, "You have two choices! I can either tear out some more of your hair OR I can punch you until your nose is broken?! What will it be? Answer me!" My... My nose... "Excellent!" And Ben starts punching me in the nose... I yell in pain every time. I feel the blood pouring out of my nose. He finally stops. I swear he punched me ten times... I think my nose is broken... The pain in my nose is unbearable. I hold back the tears that want to burst out of my eyes. "If you're gonna cry, then just cry already!" I do what Ben says, and cry. I'm such a baby! Such a weakling...

**Ruto's PoV:**

We heard the cries of pain from Link. Every time we pass a challenge, Ben hurts Link. But we can't just leave Link here in this Hell! Hang on, hero! We're coming for you! We're coming for you...

"You passed my fire wall! That challenge was too easy! I'm sure you know that Link had to pay for what you so-called "friends" did to him! You'll never get passed this! Ha ha ha!" We hear Ben's voice.

All of a sudden, spiked balls appear in front of us. They're hanging from the ceiling. They're sticking up through the floor. They're even sticking out from the walls! What are we going to do?! Just one touch on one of these babies, and you're a goner! "Hey! Wait a minute! I have an idea!" Zelda speaks up.

"What is it, your Highness?" Saria asks Zelda.

"I can teleport! We can all hold hands and teleport to the other side of the spiked balls!"

"Zelda! That's a genius idea! Let's do it!" Saria says, excitedly. All of the Sages, Malon, and I cheer. Then, we all hold hands, and Zelda teleports us to the other side of the spiked balls! We did it!

We run through the hall and we reach a large metal door. "This must lead to where Ben's keeping Link!" I say. Malon and the other Sages nod in agreement.

"I wonder how it opens..." Malon says.

"Let me try." Zelda says. Zelda uses her Sage magic and lifts up the large metal door with it. "Come on." Zelda waves a "come on" wave to us. We follow Zelda through the door she just opened.

We head up a flight of stairs. The staircase is dark. We reach a mechanical room. We don't see this in Hyrule... "Welcome," a voice says. "It's always nice to have visitors."

"Let Link go, Ben!" Saria says. She's determined to get Link back.

"I will, if you find out what my weakness is." And, out of the shadows, Ben appears in front of us.

"Link?!" the Sage of Time says, shocked.

Ben cackles and says, "I'm not that so-called "Hero of Time"... I'm Ben." All of the Sages, besides Saria and I, and, of course, Malon, widen their eyes in shock.

"Where's Link?!" says Nabooru, in a demanding tone.

"Oh? He's right here..." Ben moves out of the way. Link is revealed and he's gagged and has duct tape over his eyes. He's also in shackles and chained down to a bed. His nose is bleeding pretty badly and he has hair sprinkled on his stomach... I'm guessing that's his hair...

"Link..." is all Saria could say.

"He knows you're here. I'll let him go, if you guess my weakness." Ben sounds so evil.

"Let me see... What's your weakness?..." Saria says. She has a finger on her chin and is looking up at the ceiling. We don't know Ben's weakness! "Hmm... Let's see... Fire? No. Ice? No. Dirt? No. Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Water? Yes..." Then, Saria stares right into Ben's cold eyes. "Your weakness is water. Well, drowning. That's how you died... You drowned."

Ben's eyes are widened with shock. "How... How did you know?..." Ben's scared.

"You killed Link the very same way you got killed. You wanted your twin to suffer the very same way you suffered!" Saria says.

"... That's... That's not true!" Ben refuses to admit it.

"Oh, but it _is _true, Ben! You admitted it a minute ago!" says Saria.

"No... No, I didn't..." Ben still refuses to admit it.

"Yes, Ben, you did! Now, let Link go, like you promised!"

"I never _promised _anything! Link's MINE! And he's staying MINE! You can never have him ever again!" Suddenly, a splash of water hits Ben in the face. Where did that come from? "Ahh! Where did that come from?!" Malon, the Sages, and I all turn around to see a male Zora, with a bottle in his hand. The Zora looks really cool! He has tattoos and the coolest eyes! He's hot! "Mikau?! What are you doing here?! How did you get out of your prison?!"

"We all got out of our prisons. The Gorons you captured and imprisoned got out of their prisons with ease. It's a very dumb idea to put Gorons behind bars made out of wood. They can break through that easily. And they let us all out." Mikau answers. That's a pretty hot and cool name!

"... W-Where are the others?" Ben asks. I think he's a bit scared.

"Oh? They're right here!" Mikau moves out of the way, to reveal all of Termina's inhabitants. They're all bunched in the staircase and probably bunched in the hall. "Now, before we do something terrible to you, Ben. I think it's best to let the little kid go."

"You can't make me do that!" Ben firmly places his hands on his hips.

"Oh? I think we can, though!" Mikau looks at us, then looks back at Ben. "Move out of the way." he says.

"Me?" Ben asks, confused.

"No, them." Mikau tilts his head to our direction. He's referring to us. So, Malon, the Sages, and I step out of the way. Mikau charges for Ben. Termina's inhabitants storm up the stairs and charge for Ben, too. A few seconds later, some of the inhabitants, including Mikau, are holding Ben in the air.

"OK! OK! I'll let him go! Just, please, put me down!" Ben shouts.

"Nope! We don't trust you! You say you're going to do things, but you don't! You're an untrustworthy, sadistic, psychopathic sociopath! And we'll get rid of you, once and for all!" The inhabitants march out the door, holding Ben in the air. We hear all the people, Gorons, Zoras, and Deku cheer, as they carry the yelling and screaming Ben out the door and down the stairs. We all cheer, as Ben is being carried out the door.

We all head over to Link. He's not moving. Maybe he's unconscious? Or, maybe he's petrified. Or, he could just be sleeping. But, who could sleep with all that racket that went on a minute ago? Darunia grabs on to the chains that are holding Link down to the bed. As soon as Darunia grabs on to them, Link jumps and starts screaming! "Shh, shh... Link, it's going to be OK. You're safe now." Princess Zelda says to Link. Link continues to scream, though. So, Zelda decides to pull the tape up from around his eyes. It's very difficult to do. As soon as Zelda manages to pull the tape up from his eyes, we see that his eyes are squeezed shut. Tears start rolling down his cheeks. Then, Zelda decides to pull down the handkerchiefs from his mouth, which, of course, makes his screaming louder. Zelda gently taps him on the cheeks. He probably thinks we're Ben and trying to hurt him. He's traumatized and petrified. "Link, wake up. It's OK. It's me, Zelda. The Sages and Malon are here, too. Ben's gone now. You can wake up." He doesn't wake up.

Darunia manages to pull apart the chains that are across Link's body. Darunia flings them onto the other side of the bed. "We need a key." Nabooru says.

"Don't worry, Nabooru... We don't need a key." Darunia says. And Darunia proceeds to pull one of the shackles off of Link's wrist. He succeeds and proceeds to pull the other shackle off Link's other wrist. At the same time, Zelda tries to wake up Link. She doesn't succeed. Once Darunia pulls all of the shackles off Link, he sits Link up and smacks him lightly on the side of the head. "Link, wake up, Brother. Wake up." Darunia continues to lightly smack Link on the side of the head. Finally, Link wakes up. He has tears running down his face.

"Link..." is all Malon could say, as she proceeds to hug Link. He doesn't hug back. He sits, like he's frozen solid. A few seconds later, Malon lets go of him. Zelda sits beside Link on the bed and puts an arm around him, which makes him jump and freak out. He sobs and shakes, while Zelda rubs his back, trying to calm him. Malon, the Sages, and I are all standing with worry and relief as Link sits with Zelda, crying and shaking...

…

_Epilogue: Termina's residents drowned Ben in the ocean. He will never be a bother again. Link, on the other hand, is having a hard time getting over what happened to him. All of his friends are there for him. It's going to be a while for Link to get over this..._

_**The End **_

_**or**_

_**To be Continued?...**_

****READ PLEASE****

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Omg... Poor Link... The reason why I said "The End or To be Continued?..." is because I'm still not too sure if I want to write a part: 5, which will definitely be the final part! I now remember what I was going to say in the last Author's Note! I was going to say that Link was being kept in the Woodfall Temple's Boss Room in part: 3. I was also going to say that, yes, I know that I got the swamp wrong, sign wise and where things are located wise. And, I was going to say that I got inspiration for this story, not only from Zoozo00 (check out her _Ben_ and _Sequel to Ben_ stories! Plus, her other stories! They're really, really great!), but I got inspiration from the very first episode of a show called _Criminal Minds_. That's what I was going to say in the last Author's Note! Well, please review positively! Thank you! A possible part: 5 and more stories soon! Love y'all! **

**- ZeldaFan123**


End file.
